As a conventional rotor of a rotary electric machine having a plurality of magnetic poles made of permanent magnets on the outer circumference of a rotor core fixed to the outer circumference of a rotor shaft, there is known one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-25193. The rotor of the rotary electric machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-25193 has the rotor core laminated on the outer circumference of the rotor shaft and the permanent magnets on the outer circumference of the rotor core; and a permanent magnet scattering prevention cover made of a non-magnetic member that covers both end portions of the permanent magnets is disposed. The permanent magnet scattering prevention cover made of the non-magnetic member is fixed to the permanent magnets with adhesive.
Furthermore, as other conventional rotor of a rotary electric machine other than the aforementioned conventional rotor of the rotary electric machine, there is known one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S55-120285. In the rotor of the rotary electric machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S55-120285, permanent magnets are arranged on the outer circumference of a yoke, the outer circumference of the permanent magnets is covered with a non-magnetic tubular fastening ring, and the non-magnetic tubular fastening ring is pushed to a yoke portion between the permanent magnets from the outer circumference to fix by a fastening member such as bolts.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-25193    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S55-120285